Дмσя α ряιмєяα νιѕтα
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: UA .SasuNaru. Naruto, un humano mitad bestia se enamora del joven Sasuke, un chico frío sin sentimientos para ofrecer. Cap. 12: El Demonio Uchiha... Sasuke se ha vuelto un demonio ¿qué puede hacer Naruto para que Sasuke vuelva a ser el de antes?
1. Introducción

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Corto comienzo por que lo hice en un café internet y no me dio más tiempo, es por eso que no lo considero capítulo °w° sino que sólo la introducción del fic XD **(este fic ya lo tengo muy adelantado en Amor Yaoi, por eso no se sorprendan si subo muchos capítulos de jalon, pues no quiero ir atrasada aquí... TwT aunque sé que debí subirlo tmb aquí desde un principio...)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

- No pienso trabajar por tan poca paga, así que si es tu última oferta lárgate de aquí

Un joven de aproximados 15 años, tez blanca, cabellera negra con toques azulados y unos ojos oscuros que lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo, dedicado al trabajo de caza de bestias y monstruos, rechazaba en aquel momento una al parecer mala oferta de un supuesto cliente.

- Pero Sasuke-kun...no puedo ofrecerte más

Un anciano decepcionado, miraba con angustia al moreno delante de él.

- ¿No fui lo suficientemente explícito?, dije que te largaras, así que apártate de mi vista

Sin más remedio, el adulto salió de aquel aposento, dejando en soledad al joven.

Unos segundos después el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente.

- ¿Sí? - respondió Sasuke

- Sasuke Uchiha - se escuchó desde el otro lado de la bocina con una voz distorsionada - Te tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar

- Hmmm¿en serio?, entonces sigue hablando

- Estamos dispuestos a pagarte el doble de lo que te dimos por el trabajo anterior

El Uchiha se sintió motivado, por lo que una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios al ir escuchando las indicaciones.

Momentos después adentrado a un bosque, el joven moreno con su ropa tradicional (es decir la de subordinado de Orochimaru), se decidió a cumplir con su nueva misión.

_- Revisa tu correo, en él encontrarás un sobre negro, ábrelo y en su interior encontraras la fotografía de la presa...sabemos que eres experto y no hay nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo, así que confiamos en tu criterio y esperamos resultados en menos de un mes..._ - la línea se cortó y Sasuke colgó mirando aquel sobre entre sus manos

Esos fueron los únicos datos que se le dieron, lo demás ya era cuestión de calcular.

- Será pan comido - musitó el moreno mientras caminaba entre las hojas del amplio bosque

Sasuke, ultimo descendiente del tan famoso y temido clan Uchiha, el cual fue arrasado durante la guerra de "las mil gotas de sangre", nombre que decidieron ponerle a aquella batalla tan descomunal. Huérfano, Sasuke tuvo que comenzar a dedicarse a trabajar desde muy corta edad para su propia supervivencia.  
Con un poco de práctica logró manipular la espada, con la que cumplía diferentes misiones que se le asignaban. Después de cierto tiempo transcurrido Sasuke se volvió popular entre los cazadores, últimamente se apreciaba demasiado el trabajo duro, por lo que Sasuke subía su precio cada vez más.

Los consumidores de misión secreta eran los que más le pedían su apoyo. Aquellos que jamás daban la cara, pero a él eso no le interesaba, "el dinero es lo único que se puede asegurar en este trabajo", era lo que él siempre decía, así que jamás decía "no" a una buena oferta.

La presa, que al parecer tiene cierta peculiaridad, puesto que la fotografía es muy oscura, no se pudo tomar en buen momento y más que nada en la parte de atrás viene impresa la palabra "zorro".

Hacía un tiempo que Sasuke llegó a escuchar una leyenda en el bosque, sobre una bestia especial que dominaba entre las demás, quizá se trate de la misma.

Algo si estaba muy seguro, no importaba de que clase de bestia se trate, el descendiente del clan Uchiha no le tenía miedo a nada. Esa era una palabra que él no conocía, el "temor", jamás llegó a sentirlo, desde el momento en que perdió sus emociones por ver morir asesinados a todos sus seres amados, familiares y amigos, un shock tan grande que nunca podría sacar de su cabeza.

El paso del Uchiha se detuvo, ya se encontraba frente a un río, el único río del bosque para ser exactos. El mejor sitio para encontrar a cualquier bestia, especialmente, a la hora de comer, no podrás pasarte bien la comida sin un poco de agua ¿cierto?.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Cumpliendo con mi deber

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CUMPLIENDO CON MI DEBER**

El paso del Uchiha se detuvo, ya se encontraba frente a un río, el único río del bosque para ser exactos. El mejor sitio para encontrar a cualquier bestia, especialmente, a la hora de comer, no podrás pasarte bien la comida sin un poco de agua ¿cierto?.

Varias bestias comenzaron a rodear a Sasuke, desde un principio varios se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba. El adolescente con corazón de hielo, quien asesinaba a las bestias y monstruos sin siquiera salir rasguñado, es común que le teman, poco a poco todos aquellos que le rodeaban fueron alejándose de él.

Sin embargo, hubo un algo o un alguien que no se alejó, Sasuke notó que quien quedaba allí en el río traía puesta ropa, una yucata corta con un lazo atravesado en la cintura y en lugar de zapatos unas vendas por sus piernas llegando hasta sus pies. Hubo un momento en el que el Uchiha dudó, no sólo pudo observar que prendas traía, sino también una singular cola esponjada y una muy notorias orejas...zorrunas. No había duda ya, aquella era su presa.

- Aunque... me sorprende - dijo en voz alta el moreno para que aquella extraña criatura le escuchara

Y así fue, al instante se dio la vuelta, mostrándose de frente.

Una cabellera rubia un tanto larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, aun teniéndola atada, además, observando de cerca se le podían notar los ojos azules como el agua, era sorprendente como tenía gran parecido a un ser humano.

El Uchiha expresó una sonrisa de triunfo, posándose la mano izquierda en su cintura y así poder terminar la frase recién comenzada.

- Encontrarte resultó ser más rápido de lo que imaginaba

La criatura zorruna ante él hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras le observaba. Entrecerró la mirada y meneando la cola se acercó un poco a su asechador.

- ¿Haz venido a fastidiarme? - respondió la criatura, dejando en sorpresa al Uchiha ante tal acto

- Interesante, también sabes hablar, ahora entiendo por que están tan interesados en ti

- Pues yo no le veo lo interesante - no se lograba ver calma en el ambiente

- Eres una criatura bastante extraña, debes valer oro ¿cierto?... ¡ja! y pensar que me sorprendía la paga, ahora creo que quizá me estén dando poco - el moreno ahora se posó la mano en su barbilla - Ya hablaré de subir tu precio después

- ¡No entiendo de que hablas y no me interesa!... ¡pero para tu información no soy trofeo de nadie! - indignado se dio la vuelta para escapar de la vista del Uchiha

Claro está, que era una maniobra demasiado inútil. El moreno ya se encontraba con su espada desenvainada justo a un milímetro del cuello del kitsune, lo cual lo dejó perplejo.

- Imposible...- susurró la criatura zorruna más que sorprendido

- No comprendes lo que digo ¿verdad? - con una mirada de reojo el moreno se expresa algo molesto ante su presa - Lo que hagan contigo no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco si mueres en el camino, lo que me darán por ti no es poca cosa y no me daré el lijo de dejarte escapar, espero que ahora lo entiendas

- ¿Crees que tus frías palabras me asustan chico lindo? - aquel kitsune frente al moreno le sonríe sin temor - Se ve que me estás subestimando

Uno de los dedos de la criatura pasó suavemente por el filo de la espada del Uchiha. Levemente salía sangre de aquella herida, sangre la cual se lamía de forma tentadora.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada sin comprender las intenciones de aquel zorro extraño.

- Tienes razón, esto comienza a ser interesante - continuó diciendo el kitsune mientras se relamía la herida del dedo - Creo que comienzas a... "agradarme"

- No sé que clase de truco barato intentas, pero conmigo no te va a servir - la forma de expresarse de la bestia comenzaba a molestar al moreno

- Me parece que eres tú el que ahora no comprende la situación chico lindo, estoy dispuesto a ir contigo... después de todo, eso es lo que quieres ¿o no?

A Sasuke no le agradaba nada lo que decía, le parecía demasiado fácil, algo estaba planeando, pero no tenía posibilidad de saber que.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera calcular alguna idea de escape de su presa se escuchó un aullido no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, a lo cual el kitsune respondió de la misma forma. Sin imaginar lo que podría suceder, tras de Sasuke aparecieron dos zorros que atacaron sin dudar, cosa que debieron haber calculado mejor.

La espada de Sasuke se encontraba manchada con sangre y la criatura zorruna tenía la mirada en cero, había presenciado la muerte de aquellos que intentaron salvarle el pellejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Momentos después el Uchiha se encontraba al pie de su casa con el kitsune a su espalda, quien había perdido la conciencia después de haber visto tal escena dentro del bosque. Al entrar al aposento, le botó sobre el colchón de una cama, lo que hizo que por el movimiento brusco la criatura zorruna despertara.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? - expresó apenas abriendo sus ojos

- ¿Dónde más?, estás en mi casa - a un lado de la cama, el moreno de pie observaba al recién consciente

- Tú... ¿por qué?... - lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del kitsune al recordar lo ocurrido - ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Se lanzó la criatura zorruna sobre el moreno, sujetándole de la ropa. Se encontraba furioso y adolorido al mismo tiempo, no sabía siquiera como reaccionar.

- ¡¿Significa tanto para ti el dinero?! - sin poder soportar tal sufrimiento se hallaba aferrado al chico de ojos oscuros - ¡¿ACASO EL DINERO VALE MÁS QUE UNA VIDA?!

La mirada del Uchiha no se podía observar, el kitsune desesperado no dejaba de gritarle y zarandear su ropa.

- ¡RESPÓNDEME!... - fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir una bofetada por parte de Sasuke

- Cierra la boca... - con una mirada llena de frialdad le responde - Si realmente no querías sacrificar vidas, no debiste entonces involucrarlos

Sin más palabras, sólo sollozos de aquel chico zorruno que se retorcía entre la colcha de la cama.

- ¡Muérete!... ¡púdrete!... ¡te odio!...te odio...

Dejándolo sólo, el Uchiha salió de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde se volvió a dejar ver el moreno entrar a la habitación, mirando a aquel kitsune sentado a la orilla de cama ya con las lágrimas secas.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó en tono seco el Uchiha - ¿Qué comen las criaturas?

El joven zorruno le miro alzando un poco la mirada.

- Debes estar feliz... ahora podrás tener tu paga - se escuchó decir en un tono de desprecio

- Mi intención no era... matarlos, simplemente... fue lo que pasó - a pesar de intentar sonar sincero, el tono frío era lo que más se escuchaba en el moreno

El kitsune volvió a bajar la mirada.

- No te comprendo...

Sin darse cuenta el joven Uchiha estaba ahora sentado a su lado.

- Escucha, ya, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Lo lamentas?...

Parecía ser extraño, pero el odio que tenía el kitsune por ese serio chico, de pronto, se había esfumado. La mirada del Uchiha se hallaba clavada sobre la suya, era penetrante y encantadora.

- Ya no importa... - la cola del kitsune se meneaba sobre la colcha de la cama - Dime algo... en tu raza también se diferencian entre macho y hembra¿cierto?

- ¿Ah?... - el moreno se desconcertó por el cambio tan brusco de tema

Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos el kitsune se había calmado por completo, de una forma rara.

- En mi raza, nos enseñaron que la muerte dentro de la manada es común... siempre hay que pensar por tu propia seguridad... esa es mi forma de pensar - abre de nuevo sus ojos - Al principio creí que me dolería mucho ver a dos miembros de la manada morir... pero, entonces recordé...

- ¿Recordaste? - había que decir que el Uchiha comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por sus palabras

- Recordé que cuando era pequeño... nadie de la manada me quería y siempre... siempre decían que yo era una vergüenza, esos dos zorros a los que asesinaste... en realidad iban a atacarme a mí - hace una pausa corta - Por ser de raza humana, supongo que creyeron que estabas de mi parte... por eso, te atacaron

- Si lo que dices es cierto ¿por qué tanto lloriqueo, tanta conmoción?

- El que ellos me odiaran no quiere decir que yo esté hecho de piedra...tengo corazón y sé cuando se siente lástima por los demás... sin embargo, eso fue antes de hacer un recuento de toda mi vida... y quizá esto sea lo mejor

Era verdad, el kitsune ya estaba resignado, nadie le quería ni respetaba entre su manada y mucho menos entre las bestias del bosque, ya no le importaba si era vendido a alguien. Y por alguna razón el Uchiha sintió algo de similitud en sus vidas.

- Y bueno¿a qué venía el tema de la diferencia en raza de hembra y macho?

Las miradas volvieron a chocar.

- Sé que te parecerá extraño, por que yo soy macho...y pues tú también lo eres, sin embargo, siento que... - vuelve a hacer una pausa - Siento que... me gustas...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Dame una oportunidad

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

- Y bueno¿a qué venía el tema de la diferencia en raza de hembra y macho?

Las miradas volvieron a chocar.

- Sé que te parecerá extraño, por que yo soy macho...y pues tú también lo eres, sin embargo, siento que... - vuelve a hacer una pausa - Siento que... me gustas...

El Uchiha se quedó unos segundos en silencio y una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios.

- No me hagas reír, así como así ¿enamorado de mí? - entrecierra sus ojos con la misma expresión - Que ridículo

- ¡Pero si no estoy mintiendo!...- hace un puchero - ¿Es que acaso no conoces el amor a primera vista?

- No y no me interesa conocer semejante estupidez - se levanta de la cama

El kitsune le toma de la muñeca antes de que se alejara de él.

- Dame una oportunidad...

- ¿Hm? - el moreno mira a la criatura desconcertado - ¿Una oportunidad?

El kitsune tenía en su rostro una expresión llena de melancolía.

- Déjame demostrarte que realmente me gustas - dicho eso se levantó también de la cama y abrazó al Uchiha por la espalda

Recarga su cabeza en aquella amplia espalda y bajando sus orejas entristecido se aferra al moreno.

Pero para Sasuke aquella escena le parecía patética. Tomó con sus manos las del kitsune y las separó de su cuerpo.

- Sólo eres un animal ¿qué puedes saber de sentimientos? - le expresó dándose la vuelta y colocándose frente a la criatura

Aquello podía ser en parte cierto para el kitsune, puesto que siempre había tenido su vida dentro del bosque, con costumbres zorrunas, apenas sabía hablar como los seres humanos por parte de aquel anciano que le cuidó un tiempo cuando chico.

- Entonces, déjame aprender... - se sujeta ahora de las ropas de Sasuke mirándole fijamente a los ojos - Quiero saber como es el verdadero amor

Aun no podía creer lo estúpida que le parecía la situación al cazador de bestias.

- ¿Y por qué necesariamente tiene que ser conmigo¿qué no puedes enamorarte de alguien más? - el tono frío no disminuía ni un segundo

- No lo sé...pero me gustas - contestó moviendo su cola zorruna de un lado a otro - Por eso quiero aprender como se relacionan los humanos, al menos yo... - no pudo terminar la frase

- Ah, ya veo - interrumpió el moreno - Lo que intentas es hacerme creer que estás enamorado de mí para que no te venda ¿cierto?

- ¡No, te equivocas, no es eso!

- Lo sabía, ya era muy extraño que una criatura tan extraña se enamorara así nada más - lo empuja a la cama con brusquedad - Para tu información, no te saldrás con la tuya

Aquel joven kitsune le miraba con tristeza, el humano no entendía sus sentimientos y a pesar de que le ha costado tanto trabajo poder comprenderlos él mismo.

- Pero yo... - susurró en tono suave - Realmente siento algo por ti...

- ¡Ja! tú sólo eres un animal salvaje

- ¡Te equivocas! yo... ¡yo no soy un animal!...¡yo soy Naruto! - se aferra a la colcha soportando lágrimas en sus ojos

La ceja derecha del moreno se arqueó al ver la forma de actuar del kitsune.

- ¿Naruto? - sin despegarle la vista de encima - ¿Hasta un nombre te pusiste?

- Sí...¿tiene algo de malo?, de todos modos yo ya soy diferente a los demás

- Eso es cierto, pero no sólo por que tengas apariencia de humano con orejas y cola de zorro, eres diferente y raro, eres la criatura más odiosa que haya visto

Las palabras tan duras del moreno hicieron sentir un golpe en el interior del kitsune, sin poder soportar más escondió la mirada y dejó caer las lágrimas reprimidas.

- Lo sé...no tienes que decirme lo que ya sé... - las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas hasta sus manos aferradas en la colcha

- ¿Tanto quieres que acepte que tu "amor" hacia mí es real?

Afirmó con la cabeza Naruto.

- Bien, si tanto es tu deseo - se acerca de nuevo a la cama y con su mano derecha alza levemente el rostro del kitsune para mirarle a los ojos directamente - Te daré el gusto entonces

Con los dedos de su mano izquierda abrió un poco los labios de Naruto y hundió los suyos en tales.

Desconcertado el kitsune no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo se dejó llevar por su instinto y correspondió como pudo aquel intercambio de fluidos salivales.

El Uchiha colocó una de sus rodillas sobre la cama colocándose más al nivel del pelirrubio. La profundidad del beso era más grande cada vez que se acercaban sus cuerpos.

De momento el kitsune sentía que le hacía falta el aire, por lo que cortó el beso bruscamente, quedando con la respiración bastante agitada como las palpitaciones de su corazón.

- Esa...¿es la forma de aceptarme?... - preguntó confundido Naruto al moreno

- No - fijando su mirada de arriba abajo cuerpo frente a él, Sasuke metió su mano bajo la ropa del kitsune acariciando con delicadeza sus suaves muslos - Esta... - sonríe con malicia - Es mi forma de decir que te daré el gusto

Las caricias ponían nervioso al kitsune, lo hacían jadear de una forma que desconocía y su rostro ya se encontraba sonrojado.

- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir...con...eso?

- Digamos que te daré un poco de mi "amor" - diciendo eso la mano del moreno ya había encontrado los glúteos del kitsune, después de acariciarlos un momento descubrió lo que estaba buscando

- ¡AAhh! - el kitsune se aferró de pronto al pecho del moreno

Naruto sintió como le estaba irrumpiendo su virginal entrada con aquellos dedos traviesos del cazador de bestias.

- Te gusta ¿cierto? - ante los gemidos del kitsune el Uchiha se veía bastante divertido - Y esto...apenas es el comienzo de mi "amor"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Una demostración de 'Amor'

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE "AMOR"**

Sasuke Uchiha lamía sus propios dedos con una expresión de gozo en su rostro, parecía que en verdad le divertía esto.

Mientras que el kitsune boca arriba sobre la cama, se encontraba atado de brazos sobre su propia espalda con el lazo de su vestimenta.

- ¿Qué...q-qué piensas...h-hacerme?... - su forma de respirar era pausada y su rostro estaba lleno de temor

- Tú no te preocupes - las manos del moreno descubrían lentamente los hombros del kitsune, bajando suavemente aquella molesta ropa

El kitsune aterrado mordía su labio inferior mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por besos.

- Eres virgen ¿verdad? - preguntó el Uchiha con un tono sensual

- ¿Ahh?...¿v-virgen?... - por más que quería comprender sus palabras aun sentía que había cosas que su cabeza no lograba entender de los humanos

- Sí, quiero decir, que nunca te haz "apareado" con algún animal - sujetándole con fuerza el cabello del kitsune, el moreno miraba fijamente aquellos radiantes ojos azules que podían compararse con el azul del cielo

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, o también se podía decir que no hubo tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

Sasuke pegó la cara del kitsune a la cama, teniéndolo así boca abajo, usaba tal fuerza bruta que el kitsune se quejaba por los tirones de cabello que le daba para acomodarlo a su merced.

- Así quédate – ahora lo tenía en la posición que él quería

La cadera del kitsune fue levantada a cierto nivel, pero aunque estuviera en la mejor situación, aun había algo que le estorbaba al Uchiha.

- Tu cola me estorba – tomando la cola para acomodarla de cierto modo, la pasó bajo las manos atadas a la espalda del kitsune, haciéndole tal nudo que no pudiera moverla

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - con todo este movimiento el kitsune realmente comenzó a asustarse, y ¿quien no?...que hasta la cola no le dejaba mover - Este juego no me gusta...¡suéltame ya!

- Hey, hago esto por que no quiero tragarme un pelo de tu cola... - respondió con tono irónico - Además aun no voy a parar, me estas pidiendo "amor" a gritos, entonces te daré una prueba de mi "amor"

- ¿Eh?...¿una...una prueba de tu amor?

- Así es... - y terminada la conversación se decidió que comenzara la acción

La cadera del rubio se meneaba de lado a lado sintiendo la lengua húmeda del moreno irrumpir en su cavidad.

- Bas... - los gemidos le dificultaban el habla - De...ten...te...

El moreno relamía sus labios después de deleitarse un poco. Sus dedos fueron de nuevo a penetrar en aquella estrecha entrada de la criatura rubia, la cual al sentirlo no evitaba sentir cierto placer que lo hacía ahogar gemidos.

- ¿Te duele?...no - confiado el moreno sonríe gustoso - Te encanta

No se hablaba más, los dedos fuera, el quinceañero estaba ya prendido con aquella imagen frente a él.

- Vamos a jugar un poco a los perritos - sin dejar esa maliciosa sonrisa el moreno desabrochó su pantalón y se penetró hasta el fondo del kitsune

Le dio quizá 20 segundos para acoplarse al tamaño, y sin aviso comenzó a embestirlo. Los labios del kitsune se abrían contra su voluntad expresando sonidos no aceptados. Era tarde para hacer algo, el dolor y placer que le invadía se revolvían y no le dejaban decir palabras.

- Por si te interesa... - comenzó a decir el moreno sin dejar de embestirlo como animal salvaje - Mi nombre es Sasuke, ja, para que no te quedes callado cuando llegues al clímax¿de acuerdo?

Le pareció un insulto tal frase, aunque no podía pensar con tranquilidad en esos momentos. Aquella bestia zorruna que sólo quería expresarle al humano del que se enamoró sus sentimientos, era ahora una víctima confundida.

El rostro del kitsune se encontraba cubierto por lágrimas y semen, por su propio semen para ser exactos. Las embestidas de Sasuke le habían tocado cierto punto tan excitante que no pudo contener aquella reacción final.

Pero...aun era muy pronto para que Sasuke terminara. Cambiando a una nueva posición podían seguir con su acto sexual.

- No lo creí, pero, me pareces una delicia...Naruto

El kitsune ahora boca arriba con el Uchiha besándolo en los labios profundamente, sintió como casi se viniera de nuevo con sólo escuchar decir su nombre al hombre que amaba. Sus piernas estaban totalmente abiertas, el movimiento de la penetración era más rápido cada vez, los gemidos que reprimía salían al aire sin más y su cuerpo sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡No!...¡ah!...bas...ta...S-sa...¡basta Sasuke! - sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, ya no podía soportar más

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Al fin despiertas

EL kitsune volteó a la puerta de la habitación, el Uchiha se encontraba recargado en ella, mirándolo de brazos cruzados. Fue así como recordó lo que había pasado.

Ofendido, Naruto hundió su cabeza en la almohada y no le respondió.

- ¿Estas molesto?

Pero nada.

Arto, el Uchiha fue y empujó a la criatura rubia.

- ¡Respóndeme!

El kitsune se colocó de rodillas en la cama y le miró con coraje.

- ¡Sí!...¡estoy molesto! - hizo una corta pausa entrecerrando sus ojos aun con esa expresión de enfado - ¡Tu demostración de amor fue más bien una forma de aprovecharte de mí!

El moreno sonrió favorecido.

- Pero si te fascinó como te lo hice, no dejabas de gemir

- Eso...eso era inevitable...¡pero no quiere decir que me sienta feliz por eso!

- Pues... - toma de la barbilla al kitsune acariciándole la mejilla - Creo que con eso será suficiente para que entiendas en la situación en la que te encuentras

- ¿Eh?...

- Mientras estés en mi casa, serás mi mascota y harás lo que yo te diga, claro, a menos que quieras que vuelva a abrirte las piernas y hacértelo hasta que me implores perdón

El rostro del Uchiha era realmente frío y el kitsune sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

- Entonces...eso quiere decir que...

- Sí - sin quitar el tono frío - No me interesa en lo más mínimo tus sentimientos, para mí tú sólo eres dinero - le suelta el rostro - Y si intentas escapar, te encontraré y haré que te arrepientas

No había nada más que decir, el moreno salió de la habitación y el kitsune ya sólo rompió en llanto.

Siempre se había sentido sólo en el mundo y al fin que pensó que el amor le quitaría un poco aquel dolor, se topa con una enorme decepción.

Un chico sin sentimientos ha sido aquel que le robó el corazón y también...se lo rompió...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. ¿Por qué yo?

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**¿POR QUÉ YO?**

Ha amanecido. Tenemos una día bastante frío, con el sol oculto y las nubes cubriendo todo el cielo.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el Uchiha capturó a aquel kitsune. Le extrañaba que aun no recibiera alguna llamada o algún tipo de señal de parte de su cliente, sin embargo, tampoco era para creer que fuera una estafa, pues el cliente del que estamos hablando es ni mas ni menos que la afamada organización "Akatsuki".

El moreno entró a la habitación donde tenía cautiva a su presa. Desde que llegó no había probado bocado y eso en parte le molestaba al joven cazador.

- Ya es suficiente - miró molesto a la criatura sobre la cama - ¿Piensas morirte de hambre acaso?

- Qué mas da... - el tono de expresión del kitsune era vacío

Sasuke molesto sostuvo al kitsune del cabello con fuerza y lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Ah!...¡me lastimas!...¡suéltame!

- Cállate

Y lo soltó sobre la silla del comedor.

- Vas a comer y no quiero peros

Un plato de comida ante el kitsune sin semblante.

- No tengo hambre... - susurró - No puedes hacerme comer a la fuerza

- Claro que puedo - tomó la cuchara con comida y se la hundió en la boca a la fuerza

Acción que fue escupida por Naruto en momentos.

- ¡Te dije que no quiero! - se cubría la boca con su brazo al tiempo de limpiarse rastros de comida

- Eres un... - sujetó con fuerza un trozo de pan en su mano derecha y se lo echó a su propia boca - Vas a tragar aunque no quieras

Momentos después unió su boca a la del kitsune, cosa que causó asco a la criatura.

Intentó alejarse y empujarlo, pero era tanta la fuerza del moreno que no lograba hacerlo retroceder ni un centímetro. Rendido, decidió aceptar lo que le daba y al separar los labios el kitsune ya había pasado comida en aquella desagradable forma de alimentar.

Con el ceño fruncido el rubio miró molesto a su acosador.

- De acuerdo... comeré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso...

Ahora era el Uchiha quien se limpiaba rastros de alimento de su boca.

- Quiero ver ese plato limpio y no me moveré de aquí hasta que eso suceda

- Como digas... - tomó la cuchara y sin mucho gusto comenzó a comer

Minutos de verlo comer, el cazador de ojos oscuros comenzó a creer que el kitsune estaba intentando de hacer algo.

- Déja de hacerlo - ordenó el moreno

- ¿Eh?...¿hacer qué?

Sasuke miraba fijamente como la criatura rubia relamía muy seguidamente la cuchara ante sus ojos de una forma tentadora.

- Sabes a que me refiero, deja de hacerlo

- ¡Tú me pediste que comiera!

- ¡Eso no!... - se levantó molesto de la silla y sin remedio salió del comedor a la cocina

Ya tranquilizándose se pasó la mano por su hermoso cabello negro-azulado.

Al principio lo veía como sólo un animal más del bosque con algo de figura humana, pero...desde aquella vez, era seguido que el moreno sintiera deseos de volver a abusar del kitsune, cosa que no le parecía. Se sentía extraño, ya que aunque sentía el deseo ferviente, se retenía en el mismo momento...pero ¿cuál era la razón?.

A Sasuke nunca le han importado los sentimientos de ninguna de las bestias que ha cazado o capturado. Era esta la primera vez que sentía como si...como si le diera lástima aquella criatura zorruna.

- ¿Terminaste? - dijo en tono frío volviendo al comedor

El kitsune alzó un poco la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza.

Afirmando él mismo que la comida había sido ingerida, le dio la orden de volver a la habitación. Pasó un instante y el kitsune no se movía de la mesa.

- ¿No escuchaste?, dije que puedes volver a la habitación

- ¿Por qué?...

Con un semblante lleno de tristeza Naruto miró al moreno.

- ¿Por qué no haz vuelto a hacerlo?...

- ¿Vuelto a hacer qué?

- A...aprovecharte de mí

El moreno quedó unos segundos en silencio.

- Por que no quiero, ahora ¡largo!

Naruto se levantó de la silla y caminó a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir.

- Quiero que sepas... que aunque me hayas lastimado de esa forma - baja un poco la mirada ocultando su rostro - Aun...me gustas

Saliendo por fin del comedor, dejó sólo al cazador de ojos oscuros.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró pasa si mismo el Uchiha

No comprendía, como era posible que aun después de lastimarlo física y moralmente, aun ese rubio kitsune no desistiera en aquellos sentimientos sin futuro. Aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de enamorar a aquel frío moreno, aun así, continuaba diciendo aquella frase.

Sasuke se sentó en el comedor recargando uno de sus codos en la mesa y su frente sobre la palma de su mano. Comenzaba a decaer, necesitaba saber algo ya de los Akatsuki y darles la criatura, y así poder volver a su vida rutinaria.

- Es...una estupidez - se le escuchó decir en voz baja al Uchiha

Lavando lo trastes sucios el moreno escuchó el teléfono sonar, a lo que inmediatamente dejó el agua correr y salió a responder.

- ¿Sí?

- Uchiha Sasuke, escuchamos que ya tienes a la presa - se escuchó con la misma voz distorsionada de aquella vez - Mandaremos a uno de nuestros representantes, más tardar llegará dentro de tres días - la línea se cortó después de dichos datos

Sasuke colgó lentamente el teléfono.

Un silencio invadió aquella habitación por unos instantes.

- Sé que estás allí, sal

El kitsune lentamente se dejó ver por la puerta, en la cual se había ocultado.

- Ya tienes noticias...de mi comprador¿cierto?

- Así es - soltando al fin el teléfono caminó un poco para estar más cerca del rubio kitsune - Llegaran en tres días

Naruto ocultó de nuevo la mirada.

- Ya veo... - coloca en su rostro una falsa sonrisa - Debes estar feliz... al fin tendrás tu dinero

Y sin ver al moreno al rostro le escuchó decir un "sí" con tranquilidad, lo cual le hizo sentir un enorme vacío en su corazón.

El silencio volvió a invadir aquel cuarto.

- Me alegra... - el tono del kitsune se resistía al llanto - Que así sea...

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sasuke para salir de ahí y volver a la habitación.

Allí sólo de nuevo el Uchiha, con su mirada entrecerrada observando la puerta por la que el kitsune había salido... recordándose él mismo cuando era un infante.

Dos días transcurridos y la situación era igual o incluso más densa.

En estos últimos días el rubio no se negó a comer, y obedecía siempre a cualquier orden que le daba el apuesto cazador. Era algo confuso, pero lo hacía por que ya no quería causar más problemas, al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Observaba por la ventana el Uchiha aquellas nubes aun esparcidas por el cielo sin permitir ver los rayos del sol. Cada vez se veían más oscuras aquellas nubes, quizá habría una tormenta, o al menos eso se imaginó Sasuke al verlas tan cerca de él.

- Una tormenta, como en aquella ocasión...

Se vió hundido en un vago recuerdo. Un chibi Sasuke llorando bajo la lluvia, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y su familia estaba esparcida en sangre en aquella colina.

- Sasuke...

Una voz lo sacó de su recuerdo, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Miró de reojo al kitsune llamándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo...frío - la voz se le escuchaba tímida y temblorosa

El moreno volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

- Busca en el armario del sótano, encontrarás algunas cobijas

- Pero...yo... - los labios del rubio temblaron al intentar expresarse - No, no quiero una cobija

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del Uchiha volvieron a posarse en aquella criatura rubia.

- Mañana será el día en que vengan por mí...¿verdad? - el kitsune se abraza a si mismo - Abrázame...al menos...esta noche, déjame... déjame estar contigo sólo esta noche... por favor

La facción del rostro del moreno no cambiaba, era tan fría como de costumbre.

- Vete a tu habitación - el moreno se levantó de su asiento y salió de la casa sin decir más

Sin remedio, Naruto caminó triste a su habitación, reteniendo aquellas lágrimas que llevaba días queriendo sacar.

Mientras en Uchiha, fuera de la casa adentrado en aquel enorme bosque, el frío era inminente, el aire pegaba con fuerza y sin preocuparse salió sin abrigarse. Caminaba sin rumbo, pasando por todos esos árboles que cruzaba día a día por el trabajo, aquel día se le hacían más grandes que de costumbre, sus hojas se movían con mucha fuerza como si quisieran decirle algo.

Se detuvo al fin ante aquel gran árbol que una vez fue de cerezos. Miró aquellas hojas marchitas y con su inexpresivo rostro lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo se vio acostado en su cama. Ante él un kitsune preocupado con el rostro cubierto por lágrimas.

- ¡Sasuke! - al verlo al fin reaccionar, el rubio se abrazo con fuerza del cazador de ojos oscuros

Pero el moreno no comprendía nada, ni como llegó hasta allí, ni el por que el kitsune estaba llorando sobre su pecho.

Naruto decía muchas cosas ante el apenas despertar del Uchiha, el cual no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía.

- No sé que haría si te hubiera pasado algo

Fue aquella frase la que le hizo reaccionar y recordar una parte muy importante de su pasado.

"Sasuke, que tu padre y yo discutamos no quiere decir que dejaremos de querernos, por que... yo no sé que haría si a tu padre le pasara algo" - fueron esas las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo

¿Tan importante era Sasuke para el kitsune?...¿qué razón tiene para sentir amor por alguien que le ha despreciado y lastimado?.

El Uchiha abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, sin importarle en lo más su orgullo, sólo se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que lo aprisionaba. Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke daba una muestra de cariño...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Condición de Escape

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONDICIÓN DE ESCAPE**

Parecía eterno el momento. Un abrazo, después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin el kitsune recibió una hermosa recompensa.

- Sa...Sasuke... - susurró el kitsune avergonzado por el corresponder de su muestra de cariño

Pero como era de esperarse el moreno no se sintió muy cómodo haciendo tal cosa.

- Ahh... - empujó al rubio alejándolo de su cuerpo y se sostuvo de la cabeza - ¿Qué diablos?...¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Bueno...yo... - ahora dándole la espalda el kitsune ocultaba un bello sonrojo en su rostro que le hacía sentir avergonzado

- ¿Hm? - el moreno miraba la espalda del zorro de ojos azules escuchando la próxima explicación a lo sucedido

El kitsune ladeó un poco su rostro viendo al cazador de bestias de reojo.

- Yo me preocupé... por que ya era tarde y tú... no volvías

Meneando de lado a lado su cola continuaba hablando.

- Y...salí a buscarte, a lo que te encontré inconciente de bajo de un árbol...y...yo... - hizo una pausa y le miró fijamente a los ojos aun avergonzado

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos por un instante y se sentó en la cama con sus pies tocando el suelo.

- Entiendo... gracias - respondió sin mirarle

Fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó Naruto con tales palabras, jamás se imaginó escuchar la palabra "gracias" salir de los labios del Uchiha.

- Eh...no, no fue nada... yo sólo...

- Supongo que... - interrumpió el moreno ahora mirándole a los ojos - Puedo agradecértelo de alguna forma

- ¿Eh?...

- No soy de las personas de ojo por ojo, diente por diente, así que... - coloca una sonrisa pícara - Te pondré una condición

Pero el kitsune aun no comprendía nada de lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

- ¿De qué hablas?...

- Quiero decir que, si cumples la condición que te daré... - cierra sus ojos con un tono tranquilo - Romperé el trato con la organización que quiere comprarte y te dejaré escapar - abre sus ojos mirándole fijamente - ¿Qué dices?

Una gran sorpresa la que se llevó el kitsune después de todo.

- ¿Hablas...en serio?

- Yo jamás bromeo con lo que digo

- ¡Bien!, entonces dime ¿cuál es la condición?

Al hacer esa pregunta, el moreno colocó una pícara mirada.

- La condición es... - en tono sensual - Que hagas que me venga 3 veces en menos de media hora

La habitación se cubrió por un largo silencio. El kitsune con su boca entreabierta no salía de su asombro ante tal condición. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y entrecerrando sus ojos mostró un avergonzado rostro.

- Pe...pero...

- ¿Aceptas o no la condición?

No le era fácil responder aquello. Se trataba de un reto un tanto difícil, puesto que jamás había hecho tal cosa antes, lo más cercano fue aquella violación de hace días.

- A...acepto...pero...¿cómo debo hacerlo?

Sasuke con una sonrisa llena de perversión recargó sus manos en la cama, abriendo sus piernas.

- Deberías saberlo ya

El kitsune tragó saliva con fuerza.

- Demo...

- Corre tu tiempo - el moreno observaba el reloj de madera colgado en la habitación, el movimiento de las manecillas era constante, no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones

Sin remedio, a gatas por el suelo Naruto se acercó a donde se encontraba el Uchiha sentado sobre la cama. La vergüenza se le hacía más grande que antes. Las manos del kitsune comenzaban a desabrochar la vestimenta complicada del moreno, ante la mirada deseosa del mismo.

La boca del kitsune se abrió lentamente, su lengua salía a la superficie. Más pena no podía tener, lamiendo con deleite aquella excitante parte masculina del adolescente de ojos oscuros, que disfrutaba de la vista que tenía.

Un meneo sensual el de la cola del kitsune incitaba mucho al moreno, el cual se estaba aguantando las ganas de tomarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

- Eres lento - insatisfecho el moreno seguía mirando el reloj - Si no te apresuras no harás que me venga ni una sola vez

Y no tenía que decirlo, era inexperto en la materia. El kitsune no sabía como superar la prueba que se le había propuesto. Sin pensarlo más abrió su boca a todo lo que daba y se hundió de lleno el miembro del Uchiha, el cual ahogó un gemido de sorpresa.

- Veo que, ya vas aprendiendo

Sacar y meter. Naruto iba en el ritmo que podía, era grande y excitante, pero le cabía en la boca, era lo que se agradecía.

- ¡Más! - el moreno se veía bastante hambriento - Así...

Naruto se separó de golpe al sentir que un líquido viscoso le llenaba la boca. Manchándose no sólo los labios, sino todo el rostro por el semen del adolescente.

- Hmmm... - con un poco de sudor en la frente el Uchiha miraba al kitsune - Aun tienes tiempo, aunque no mucho... - sonríe - Te faltan dos

Lamiéndose los labios cubiertos por semen, el kitsune se colocó de pie frente al moreno.

- Entonces... debo... apresurarme...

Levantando un poco su ropa se hundió el mismo el miembro de Sasuke en su estrecha entrada. Aforrándose a los hombros del moreno, ahogaba los gemidos que podía entre que sólo se acostumbraba al tamaño y al dolor.

- Sigue...corriendo el tiempo - susurró Sasuke

No había otra opción, el kitsune se colocó su listón en la boca y lo mordió con fuerza. Comenzó a moverse, de arriba abajo, sentía como sus piernas se mojaban, soportando dolor y gritos aumentó el ritmo, pues no tenía ya tiempo que perder.

- Lo haces... - seguía susurrando el Uchiha ante el rubio - Muy bien...

No pudo soportar más, el kitsune se corrió sobre el estomago de Sasuke y un gemido de placer salió de sus labios. El moreno se excitaba aun más cada vez que el rubio gemía con fuerza, que parecía música para sus oídos.

Un rápido movimiento dejó a Naruto sobre la cama, con el moreno sobre él.

- Te haz...ganado la segunda... - dicho eso se vino dentro del rubio con una expresión de placer y gozo en su rostro

El reloj de pronto ya no era algo que podían ver. El zorro de ojos azules estaba aferrado a una almohada siendo embestido por el moreno de forma brusca pero deliciosa. Después de todo se agradeció ser mitad animal y poder soportar más por ello.

La música era constante, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba totalmente estremecido por tanta acción y placer. Ya el trato no estaba en su mente ni en la del rubio en esos instantes.

Los labios del Uchiha rozaban aquel duro pezón del kitsune, las piernas abiertas hasta más no poder. Era una escena bastante erótica, que nunca se imaginaron tener en su vida.

- Sa-Sasuke... me... voy a... - con frases entrecortadas el rubio sentía como se vendría de nuevo ante tanto placer

Pasaron unos momentos y dos cuerpos cubiertos por sudor estaban sobre la cama.

- Te amo...Sasuke...

El Uchiha abrió su mirada impactado. Escuchó de nuevo aquella frase, la cual quizá quería olvidar.

- ¿Por qué?

Sentandose aun si bajarse de la cama, con sólo unas sabanas cubriendo su parte de abajo, miraba atento al uke que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Por que sigues diciendo eso?

Aun acostado el kitsune tenía una expresión de lo más encantadora.

- Por que eres la primera persona que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza...

Una respuesta no convincente para el moreno, que no comprendía el punto.

- Pero...

Y antes de hacer otra pregunta, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Fue en ese momento que el Uchiha recordó que ya era el día de la entrega. Hoy es el día en que debe entregar a Naruto... a la organización Akatsuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. La decisión de Sasuke

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA DECISIÓN DE SASUKE**

- ¿Sasuke?... - le miró con preocupación el rubio

- Es provable que sean los enviados de Akatsuki - se coloca la ropa para salir a abrir

- Pero... entonces ¿si vas a entregarme?... - preguntó atemorizado el kitsune

El moreno le observó unos segundos de reojo.

- No cumpliste con la condición ¿o sí?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el rubio sintió que su corazón nuevamente se rompía en mil pedazos.

- Bueno, seguro que a mis invitados no les gusta la idea de esperar, así que... - sonríe con descaro y sale de la habitación

Un abrazo se dio a sí mismo el kitsune, sintiendo aquellas gotas de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Las esperanzas se habían perdido, el moreno lo iba a entregar a esa asociación desconocida, en donde no sabía que cosas terribles le harían. Pero lo que más le dolía no era ser vendido o usado para cosas extrañas, no, lo que le dolía era la idea de no volver a ver al chico moreno, el primer amor de su vida.

Por otro lado el Uchiha tomaba la perilla de la puerta, la cual en unos momentos se encontraba abierta.

- ¿Sí?

Ante el adolescente, dos sujetos cubiertos por una apariencia misteriosa le miraban fijamente.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? - preguntó uno de ellos, tenía casi todo el rostro tapado y su voz estremecía la piel de cualquiera con fiereza

- Así es - respondió tranquilo el moreno

- Hemos venido por el kitsune, tenemos entendido que ya lo tienes entre tus manos - comentó el otro sujeto, con una cabellera rubia y un peinado un tanto extravagante

Recargándose en el contorno de la puerta, Sasuke les miraba con una sonrisa que inspiraba victoria.

- Están en lo correcto, pero... - entrecerró la mirada - Creo que les dijeron que hay un precio de por medio

Antes de hacer otro comentario, apareció un gran portafolio en las manos del integrante más alto de los Akatsuki y lo abrió. La sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha se hizo notar de inmediato al poder ver con sus propios ojos tanto dinero.

- El jefe nos comentó que agregó una cantidad extra a la acordada

- Eso es perfecto - sin sacar la sonrisa de sus labios el moreno seguía contemplando aquella cantidad incontable

Con una expresión de alegría, Sasuke recargó sus dos manos en los contornos de la puerta y miró directamente al principal Akatsuki.

- Creo que falta más dinero señores

Los dos delante de él fruncieron el ceño molestos.

- Joven Uchiha, no estamos jugando, el jefe nos dijo que usted había aceptado esta cantidad

- Estas equivocado, yo jamás acepté ninguna cantidad, así que exijo me den el doble o no entregaré al zorro - la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, el moreno ahora hablaba muy en serio

- Creo que no entiende - el rubio extravagante le miró aun molesto - No podemos regresar sin el kitsune

La mirada de Sasuke se entrecerró sin dejar de observarles desafiantemente.

- Y con eso quieren decir que... - después de decir su frase incompleta la sonrisa volvió a sus labios - ¿Lo harán a la fuerza?

No hubo respuesta, sólo obtuvo miradas tan desafiantes como la suya.

- Entiendo - cierra sus ojos suspirando - Veo que no hay otro remedio

Naruto se encontraba limpiando con sus muñecas las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin parar. Estaba tan lastimado por dentro que no podía contenerse, aunque quisiera gritar, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

- Sasuke... - susurró el kitsune abrazándose a si mismo sobre las sabanas

Un estruendoso ruido detuvo el llanto del kitsune.

La curiosidad le mataba, no se perdonaría el hecho de que le hicieran daño a Sasuke y él no haya hecho nada para ayudarle. Sin pensarlo más se vistió y salió corriendo a donde escuchó aquel ruido.

Al llegar al sitio, el rubio quedó en shock. Mirando ante él a dos extraños sujetos siendo amenazados por dos sables que tenía en las manos Sasuke. Las armas estaban apuntándoles directo en el cuello, la posición del Uchiha era increíble, dándoles la espalda y siendo tan preciso, sin dañarlos pero sin darles oportunidad de moverse.

- ¡Sasuke! - no contuvo la preocupación y habló el kitsune

La mirada del Uchiha estaba directa en él ahora.

- Usuratonkachi

Los Akatsuki al ver a la presa no esperaron más, uno de ellos se sacrificó sosteniendo con sus manos el filo de los sables de Sasuke, la sangre corría pero no les importaba, la misión era primordial.

Aquel rubio de peinado extravagante se lanzó sobre el kitsune, el cual aun no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero más sorprendido quedó el miembro de Akatsuki, el Uchiha empujó con la espalda a su contrincante más alto, que aun con más fuerza sorprendentemente logró derribarlo y se dirigió por el otro.

Apenas Naruto parpadeó mirando al Akatsuki que le sostenía del brazo, aquel que había sido atravesado por una de las armas del Uchiha.

- Ja... - sonrió algo fatigado el moreno - Esto me meterá en muchos problemas

Cuando sacó el arma de aquel cuerpo, en momentos calló inmediatamente al suelo desangrándose.

Volteando la mirada para buscar al restante se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba presente, había escapado.

- Maldita sea... - musitó el Uchiha

Un inmóvil kitsune seguía mirando al cazador de ojos oscuros con desconcierto.

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

- Dobe, haz hecho que mi dinero se fuera - cerró sus ojos y masajeó su propio hombro mientras movía su brazo en círculos

- Sasuke... no entiendo - logró al fin decir el rubio - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

El descendiente Uchiha fijó ahora su mirada en la del muerto sobre sus pies.

- No hay tiempo para hablar

El kitsune seguía aun más desconcertado ante la escena.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí - sonríe despreocupado - Seguro que mandarán a alguien a matarme después de esto

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron considerablemente.

- Pero...

- Cállate Naruto, acabo de decirte que no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya que mandarán a alguien a matarme

Le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo jaló fuera de la casa. Con sólo dos sables para defenderse y un kitsune como presa, el Uchiha se enfrentaba ahora al peor enemigo que jamás imaginó.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke?! - mientras corrían por el bosque, no pudo contener la pregunta

Sólo miraba la espalda del Uchiha sin obtener respuesta a su pregunta. Decepcionado y confundido el kitsune continuaba siguiendo los pasos del chico delante de él.

- ¡Demonios! - el Uchiha se detuvo de impacto soltando al rubio

Sasuke ocultó su mirada y pasó varias veces su mano derecha por su cabello negro-azulado.

- ¿Qué... pasa? - con temor intentó preguntar el kitsune

Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, sólo logró que Sasuke le diera la espalda.

Entristecido, el rubio bajó la mirada.

- No sé donde podemos ocultarnos - se escuchó responder en voz baja

Naruto sonrió levemente al haber escuchado de nuevo la voz de Sasuke dirigirse a él. Pero el problema era grave, tenían que pensar en algo o el Uchiha tendría muchos problemas.

- ¡Es verdad! - recordó el kitsune

- ¿Hm? - con un ladeo de rostro, el Uchiha logró ver de reojo al rubio

- Podemos ir allí

Pero Sasuke no comprendía que tanto era lo que decía el zorro de ojos azules.

Momentos después, Naruto llevó al moreno a un lugar que tan solo él conoce. Más adelante del bosque, cerca de un río seco. Delante se hallaba una cabaña ya vieja.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - la mirada extrañada del Uchiha inspeccionaba el espantoso lugar

- Este lugar... fue mi primer hogar - con una melancólica sonrisa mira aquella cabaña ante ellos

Sasuke se ahorró comentarios y sólo entró al lugar.

Dentro era peor que fuera, tan empolvado y vacío. Y ni se diga la infestación de insectos que había.

- Este lugar... me trae muchos recuerdos... - pasando dos de sus dedos sobre el polvo de uno de aquellos muebles viejos

El moreno le vio un momento de reojo y momentos después cerró sus ojos.

- Supongo, que esto estará bien... por el momento

El kitsune le miró con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que la elección fuera tan buena.

- Gracias... – avergonzando el kitsune dijo aquellas tiernas palabras al moreno

- ¿Eh?

- Por no haberme entregado a Akatsuki... – la voz de Naruto era tímida pero sincera

La expresión fría del Uchiha no desaparecía.

- No confundas las cosas – ladeó un poco el rostro frunciendo el ceño el Uchiha

El kitsune le miró fijamente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

- Pero tú...

Sasuke le dio la espalda al rubio.

- Lo que sucedió no es lo que crees – realizó una corta pausa – Mandaron a dos personas por ti, lo cual solo quiere decir una cosa – apretó los puños con fuerza – Ellos iban especialmente a matarme, para así tenerte sin pagar nada... en pocas palabras, Akatsuki me traicionó

- Si ese fuera el caso... pudiste dejarme allí e irte por tu cuenta para no salir perjudicado... ¿o no?

- Sí, esa era la opción más factible – al fin Sasuke se coloca de frente a Naruto colocando sus manos sobre su propia cintura y mirándole con una sonrisa burlona – Pero me gustan las emociones fuertes

Un pestañeo curioso en los ojos del kitsune que observaba al Uchiha.

- Sasuke... eres tan guapo, como un príncipe

- ¿Príncipe? – al moreno le sorprendía como el rubio tenía una capacidad increíble de cambiar el tema como si nada

- ¡Sí! – corre a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña

El moreno sólo observaba al zorro de ojos azules hacer sus movimientos. Que al volver de la habitación trae consigo algunos libros.

- Cuando era pequeño vivía aquí con el anciano – sonríe con ternura - Él me enseñó a leer y me compró todos estos libros – les sopla quitándoles el polvo que los cubre

Sasuke se acerca a donde se encontraba Naruto y observa algunos de eso libros.

- Todos son... cuentos de hadas – comentó el moreno al ver aquellos libros de cerca

- Así es – el kitsune levanta con sus dos manos uno de los libros para mostrárselo al Uchiha – Este es mi favorito

El cazador de ojos oscuros mira la portada de aquel libro y la lee.

- ¿"La cenicienta"? – una expresión llena de ironía rodeo su rostro

- Sí, por que... el príncipe se enamoró de ella a primera vista – un sonrojo apareció de nuevo entre sus bellas mejillas – Y es lo mismo que me pasó contigo...

Sasuke volvió a fijar su mirada en aquel kitsune ante él. Podía ver aquella hermosa expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, que a pesar de ser mitad zorro, realmente podía ser un humano, claro que le sobraban las orejas y esa cola que le molestaba tanto al moreno.

- Eres...un completo dobe – y dicho eso sujetó su mentón robándole un beso

Naruto quedó sorprendido ante aquella acción que lo tomó desprevenido. Sin preocuparse por aquello sólo correspondió con cariño.

Un momento después Sasuke separó sus labios de los del kitsune y le miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos bellos ojos azules como el cielo.

- He tomado una decisión... – el moreno entrecerró sus ojos aun mirando a Naruto fijamente – No dejaré que Akatuski te atrape, aunque se encuentre mi vida de por medio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Comenzando a quererte

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**COMENZANDO A QUERERTE**

- Sasuke...¿por qué haces esto? - en el rostro del kitsune se ve un leve sonrojo

Mientras en el rostro del moreno aparece aquella sonrisa maliciosa que le encanta a Naruto.

- Deja de quejarte, si bien que te gusta - responde en un susurro

Se puede observar sobre una cama al kitsune boca arriba y atado en la cabecera de la cama por las muñecas.

- ¿Volverás a montarme? - preguntó nervioso el rubio

Sasuke al escuchar la palabra "montarme" colocó una expresión de ironía. Pero si lo ve de ese modo, Naruto es mitad animal y utiliza palabras que ha escuchado... pero ¿de quién?

- No lo digas de esa forma, se oye muy vulgar... y corriente - la última palabra la dice en voz baja

- Demo... - dobla sus rodillas hacia arriba colocándose en una pose muy sexy

El Uchiha no comprendía que era lo que tanto le atraía de esa bestia tan extraña, pero, entendía que por más que intentara no podía contener el deseo de poseerlo una y otra vez.

Ya sin más que objetar, el moreno se colocó de rodillas en medio de las piernas del kitsune y le miró fijamente unos momentos. Con sus manos Sasuke le alzó lo suficiente la ropa para poder descubrir aquella parte que demostraba que el kitsune era macho.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Sasuke?...

- Tengo una mejor idea - sonríe de nuevo con malicia

El rubio desconcertado solo pestañeaba no pudiendo imaginarse las intenciones del chico apuesto.

Le desató de la cama y con movimientos bruscos lo puso boca abajo amarrándole las manos sobre la nuca. Como siempre el kitsune se quejaba por el trato, pero a Sasuke eso no le importaba mucho. Le sacó la cinta de la ropa y para hacerle mayor el morbo se la colocó en los ojos.

Ya listo para comenzar, levantó la cadera del rubio a cierto nivel, e hizo a un lado la cola estorbosa. Sujetó con fuerza los muslos delicados del kitsune y con suaves movimientos su lengua fue a rozar con la cavidad del mismo. Acción que lo hizo excitar estremecedoramente.

Su boca dejaba salir gemidos de placer mientras la lengua del moreno se hundía cada vez más.

- Sa...suke... - el propio Naruto meneaba su cadera de tanto placer mojándose de lleno

La yema de los dedos de la mano derecha de Sasuke encontró el pequeño miembro del rubio deseoso y comenzó a jugar acariciándole con mucha delicadeza. Aun más excitado comenzó a sentirse el kitsune sintiendo todo lo que el Uchiha le hacía. Su cuerpo estremecido temblaba y a la vez rogaban por más.

A pesar de que intentaba contenerse, los gemidos se hacían mas audibles. Mordía sus labios intentando acallarlos, pero era inútil, ya que el moreno no quería dejar de escucharlos y cada vez que intentaba apagarlos hacía movimientos que le excitaban aun más.

Los fluidos salivales de Sasuke tenían empapadas las piernas del kitsune, al igual que sus propios labios y barbilla.

- Sas...Sasu... - entre los gemidos el kitsune apenas y podía hablar - Por...por favor...

Pero la frase no se completó. Sasuke aceleró los dos movimientos de placer y logró hacer que el rubio se corriera en su mano.

Entonces fue cuando el moreno separó sus labios de la cavidad del zorro de ojos claros y se lamió de forma tentadora sus dedos bañados por semen.

- Es mi turno de disfrutar ¿no lo crees así... Naruto?

Abriendo aun más las piernas del kitsune y bajando un poco su cadera metió ahora en la cavidad dos de sus dedos de golpe. Soltando un fuerte gemido de sorpresa, Naruto soportaba ahora el jugueteo de preparación que hacía el Uchiha. Siempre era muy salvaje con él, pero esta vez, sentía mucho más placer que cualquier tipo de dolor.

- Ya...Sasuke... - la respiración se le hacía muy acelerada y la excitación le crecía con más intensidad - Ponlo... dentro... - mordió sus labio inferior con fuerza y Sasuke al escuchar aquella petición sacó sus dedos de él

- De acuerdo - susurró sensualmente

Sujetándole de la cadera nuevamente, se penetró profundamente y sin esperar comenzó a embestirlo.

Sasuke se movía como un animal salvaje dentro de Naruto. El movimiento de sacar y meter no tenía conteo y el kitsune mordía la sabana de la cama con los gemidos a todo lo que le daban. Y aunque le dolía mucho, también lo disfrutaba como nunca, pedirle que se detuviera sería engañarse a si mismo. La boca del rubio lo único que hacía era rogarle por más, haciendo que el Uchiha se excitara de forma excesiva.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto llegó al clímax por segunda vez, apretando su entrada y dándole aun más placer al moreno. Cosa que no se esperaba fuera que el Uchiha al sentir tal cosa gemiría como nunca antes lo había hecho, corriéndose dentro de él.

Con apenas agua en la ducha de esa casa en ruinas, Sasuke se encontraba bajo la regadera con su bien formado cuerpo al desnudo. Pasaba sus manos seguidamente por su cabello, pensando en la cierta sensación que le dio el último movimiento del acto sexual. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que le excitaba mucho aquella bestia zorruna y se sentía como un loco mitad zoofílico.

- ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?... - susurró para sí – Es tan solo un mocoso con defectos físicos...

Mientras en la recamara el kitsune desnudo sobre la cama miraba el techo con sus brazos extendidos.

- Sasuke... te amo tanto - dijo en voz baja con un sonrojo en su rostro sin despegar la vista del techo

Por otro lado, dos sujetos misteriosos habían llegado a casa del cazador de la familia Uchiha.

- ¿Qué hay de Deidara? - se le escuchó decir a uno de ellos, que se encontraba de espaldas

- Según los informes de Sasori, parece que Deidara se hizo el muerto para seguir en secreto a la presa y al muchacho - respondió el otro a su lado

- Hasta cuando Deidara dejará de jugar al gato y al ratón

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el más alto.

- Ese chico nunca entenderá... - hizo una pausa y continuó - Pero debes estar feliz, después de todo... volverás a ver a tu hermano

El otro sujeto soltó una risa en forma de burla.

- Por supuesto que me da gusto… mucho gusto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. La trampa de Akatsuki

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA TRAMPA DE AKATSUKI**

- ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?

El kitsune observaba con desconcierto al joven moreno desde la cama, el cual se hallaba junto a la puerta de la habitación intercambiando miradas. El Uchiha se encontraba solamente con una toalla de baño cubriéndole de la cintura hacia un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - sin poder despegarle la mirada el Uchiha se preguntaba el por que de esa atracción por un chico mitad bestia

- Bueno... - jalando un poco las sabanas hacia si mismo coloca una mirada avergonzada - Solo tenía curiosidad, es que, te noto algo cambiado...

Aquellos ojos oscuros que se clavaban en el kitsune se cerraron por unos instantes. Era muy preocupante para el moreno pensar en una razón lógica a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo único claro en su cabeza era que después de muchos años encontró a alguien que le demuestra el cariño que siempre le faltó y no iba permitir que nadie lo alejara de su vida.

- Eso no importa - caminando hacia la cama se detiene frente al rubio - Ya duérmete

- Demo... - el cabello largo del kitsune se encontraba revuelto por su rostro haciéndolo ver peligrosamente sensual - ¿No me darás... - pausó un momento para acostarse en la cama haciendo que la escena se viera más sexy - ...Mi beso de buenas noches?

Estaba claro que Sasuke no era de piedra y se daba cuenta de como verlo en esa posición le calentaba las hormonas. Y es que esa cara tan angelical y esa voz tan excitante lo volvían loco.

Sin embargo Naruto al notar el poco movimiento de su adorado cazador se reincorporó en la cama, hincado ahora en ella. Así pudo deslizar sus manos con delicadeza por todo el pecho desnudo del moreno.

- Te amo Sasuke... - la voz sensual ahora se encontraba vagando por los labios del kitsune

La mirada entrecerrada de Sasuke sentía como si fuera hipnotizada por esos ojos azules tan encantadores. En instantes el Uchiha cedió y hundió su boca en la de Naruto con pasión.

En momentos los dos volvieron a estar sobre la cama, Sasuke sobre el kitsune. Los besos cada vez se hacían con más lujuria, la lengua de Sasuke buscaba la del rubio con desesperación como si quisiera hacerle el amor con tan solo la boca.

Manos entrelazadas por un cabello rubio y un deseo interminable... era lo que sucedería toda la noche...

En la mañana Sasuke observaba por la ventana de la cabaña el lugar desolado que rodeaba la casa en ruinas. Después de mirar el horizonte unos momentos, decidió salir hacia el bosque por alimento. Mientras el kitsune quedaba aun dormido sobre la cama rechinante.

Caminando por el bosque el Uchiha comenzó a sentir una extraña inquietud. Por alguna razón no se había topado con ninguna bestia o animal en todo el recorrido que llevaba caminado. Además de que los ruidos eran escasos, que incluso se alcanzaba a escuchar el movimiento de las ramas y hojas de los árboles. La situación se tornaba de lo más anormal, que levantaba sospechas en el apuesto cazador.

Sin bajar la guardia el moreno iba recogiendo frutos que hallaba en el camino. Al menos así era hasta que cierta voz lo desconcentró.

- Sasuke

Al voltear la mirada un poco hacia atrás, el Uchiha no pudo ver a nadie. Lo que hizo la situación más sospechosa. Ya que no se consideraba un loco como para escuchar voces en su cabeza.

Regresando la mirada al frente todos esos frutos que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo de golpe. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban completamente impactados ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

- Itachi... - musitó con poco volumen en su voz

El sujeto alto frente a él se le parecía demasiado. Llevaba consigo las mismas ropas de los sujetos que tocaron a la puerta de su casa hace pocos días.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermanito - el Uchiha mayor sonrió de modo atrevido y dio un paso más, acortando más la distancia que había entre los dos

- Imposible... - los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke salvajemente sin creer aun lo que veía - No puede ser... se supone que tú estás... estás muerto...

- ¿En serio? - la sonrisa del mayor se volvía aun más desagradable para el contrario que continuaba mirándole con desconcierto - Creo que tienes una idea falsa de lo que sucedió en ese entonces

La mirada con desconcierto de Sasuke ahora era incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Dime Sasuke¿aun recuerdas lo que sucedió aquella vez?

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil olvidar algo así - mirándole con desprecio - Déjate de rodeos y explícate

Una nueva sonrisa envuelta de burla se encontraba en los labios del Uchiha mayor.

- Verás Sasuke... - sin quitar aquella sonrisa le miraba fijamente - Yo fui quien organizó la guerra de "las mil gotas de sangre" - caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor y acercando sus labios al oído del chico le susurró - Gracias a mí todos murieron y gracias a mí eres lo que eres ahora

Un fuerte dolor invadió el pecho del Uchiha menor al haber escuchado esas palabras salir de los labios de quien consideró alguna vez parte de su familia.

- El clan Uchiha era solamente un grupo de personas inútiles que creían saberlo todo - continuó diciendo después de observar la reacción del menor - Ahora ya no vives engañado con esas palabras que decía nuestra madre - aleja sus labios del oído de Sasuke y le mira directamente a los ojos - El "cariño", "amor" y la "paz" no existen en este mundo - le sujeta del mentón con fuerza - Lo que rige al mundo es... el dinero

La mirada fría del Uchiha menor se hacía más imponente con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su hermano. Sentía como la sangre le hervía y por su cuerpo recorría un deseo infinito de matar a la persona que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Me repugnas... - la furia que invadía a Sasuke era de notarse inmediatamente

- Entonces... ¿me lo vas a negar?... ¿negarás que el dinero es lo único que importa en este patético mundo?

El silencio se hizo largo después de esa pregunta. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Sasuke tenía claro que todas sus acciones habían sido por dinero y nada más.

- Sabía que no lo harías, después de todo, con el tiempo tú sólo te diste cuenta de la realidad

- Cierra la maldita boca - la paciencia en Sasuke comenzaba a hacerse menor

- No tienes por que ponerte así hermanito - entrecierra sus ojos - He venido a decirte que te olvides del kitsune

Dicho eso la sorpresa se hizo notar en el rostro del Uchiha menor.

- Acaso ¿tú también lo quieres?

- ¿Yo también?... hmmm... te equivocas hermanito - pasa una mano por la cabellera que se movía con el fuerte viento - Yo soy parte de Akatsuki

- Hmp... lo supuse

- Pero no te preocupes - la mano del Uchiha mayor dio una leve caricia en la mejilla del menor por un instante - No te haremos daño si no te involucras más

Fue entonces lo que hizo exaltar al joven cazador.

- No puede ser...

- Así es hermanito - sonríe con malicia - Ahora mismo, mientras tú y yo estamos hablando... el kitsune debe estar camino a nuestra guarida junto con alguno de mis compañeros

- ¡Maldito! - el exaltado menor toma de las ropas a su hermano mirándolo con coraje - ¡Tu trabajo era distraerme mientras se lo llevaban!

- Te equivocas hermanito tonto - los ojos del miembro de Akatsuki se hicieron acreedores de gozo y placer de ver tan molesto al Uchiha menor - La idea era engañar al kitsune

Lo que había dicho de pronto no tenía lógica.

- Hermanito como se ve que no tienes tiempo de investigar más a fondo a tus presas

- ¡Explícate! - la fuerza con la que sujetaba del cuello de la ropa al mayor aumentaba con fuerza

- Ese kitsune no solo es extraño por tener una apariencia humana y zorruna... sino... - hizo una corta pausa para observar detenidamente las reacciones de su hermano menor - Sino que también tiene consigo un poder inmenso

- ¿Un... poder inmenso?

- Así es hermanito... - el gozo de ver como el Uchiha menor se desconcertaba ante todo le agradaba mucho al mayor - Cuando te encomendaron esa tarea, supusimos todos que acabarías muerto... pero por una extraña razón no fue así... y bueno, todo eso fue gracias a que esa estúpida bestia se enamoró de ti

Le parecía estar dentro de una pesadilla. Sasuke no podía creer en todo lo que decían los labios de su detestable hermano.

- Eso es lo que nos favoreció a nosotros - cerró sus ojos por unos momentos - Ya que aquella bestia se enamoró de ti, podríamos utilizarte para hacernos con él

Y aun con todo lo que decía, las ideas no eran claras. El Uchiha menor sentía una gran confusión y desesperación por la misma.

- Así es, mientras tú estas aquí hablando conmigo...

- ¡Cállate!

Con mucha fuerza el moreno más chico empujó a su hermano y salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa donde había dejado al kitsune sólo.

Chocando con brusquedad con algo que lo tiró directo al suelo hacia atrás. Su camino fue interrumpido por un sujeto más alto con las mismas ropas de Akatsuki y una espada gigante que recargaba sobre su hombro.

- Veo que causarás problemas, tal y como dijo Itachi-san

Desde el suelo incorporándose un poco, Sasuke observaba un nuevo problema ante él.

- Kisame, te dije que no interfirieras - tras Sasuke a unos pasos de nuevo Itachi aparecía

- Lo siento Itachi-san, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada - la mirada se clava de nuevo en Sasuke - Déjame jugar un poco con tu hermano

- Hmmm... está bien, pero no lo mates... lo podríamos necesitar después

Sin levantarse del suelo Sasuke no comprendía lo que sucedía ni lo que sucedería en ese momento. Lo único que quería era salvar al kitsune y llevarlo lejos de allí...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Sasuke en peligro

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SASUKE EN PELIGRO**

Naruto, atado de las muñecas tras su espalda caminaba delante de aquel rubio que una vez había fingido su muerte para seguirles, su nombre es Deidara.

- Aun no puedo creer que valgas tanto - el integrante de Akatsuki miraba divertido al kitsune

- Las apariencias engañan - respondió con un tonó molesto el pequeño ojiazul - ¿Qué podría saber alguien tan patético como tú de mí?

Y sin esperarlo, el paso se detuvo en un instante. Deidara tenía sujeto por la espalda al kitsune, su mano derecha apretaba el mentón del pequeño con fuerza obligándolo a verle a la cara.

- Será mejor que moderes tus palabras o sabes lo que podría pasarte

El kitsune sonrió confiado mirando al otro de reojo.

- Creo que eso va por ti

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color azul a un rojo extenso. Su cuerpo emanaba una energía maniaca que le puso la piel chinita a Deidara.

Zafándose del agarre, el kitsune volvió a darle la espalda al Akatsuki. El mismo que se quedó sin palabras, tragando saliva con mucha dificultad.

- Que te quede claro... que si me dejé capturar fue por lo que dijiste momentos atrás

El Akatsuki recordó aquello que le dijo el Uchiha mayor.

- Esa criatura tiene un poder espeluznante, capaz de matarnos en instantes... Deidara se cauteloso - frunce el ceño - Engañaremos al kitsune diciéndole que tenemos a mi Ototo capturado y si no se deja llevar lo mataremos... si eso funciona llévalo inmediatamente a la base...

- Y pensar que por ese chiquillo esta criatura tan amenazante se deja mangonear... - susurra sin salir del temor aquel rubio

Mientras Deidara llevaba a Naruto lejos de la cabaña en ruinas. Sasuke se encontraba en un dilema doble.

- Itachi-san...

Kisame, el más alto miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción al Uchiha menor.

- Tu hermano es un encanto - se relame los labios

Itachi miraba la escena sin darle mucha importancia.

- Haz lo que quieras con él... solo no lo mates, aun lo necesitamos para controlar al Kitsune

Pero Sasuke, que se hallaba en la misma posición. Sin creer aun todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha menor fueron interrumpidos por un desagradable presente. El más alto de los Akatsuki tenía en su rostro la lujuria abierta, lo cual no señalaba buenas intenciones.

- Escuché que te gusta mucho tirarte a ese kitsune - la distancia se acortaba en cada frase el paso del Akatsuki iba hacia el moreno - Aun sabiendo que era macho, así que, dime hermano menor de Itachi-san - acerca su rostro al de Sasuke con una sonrisa tenebrosa en el rostro - ¿Qué tal se siente?

Sasuke sonríe levemente con una gota de sudor rondando su cien.

- Deberáis saberlo... seguramente tú te diviertes mucho con mi hermano

El Uchiha mayor calló a su hermano de un golpe. Momento después le sujetó del cabello y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- No es momento para hacerte el simpático Ototo

- Jajaja, te haz ganado una buena chiquillo

Entre los dos obligaron a Sasuke a quedarse quieto, pegándolo de cara a un árbol. Sasuke intentaba quitarse de encima a sus acechantes, cosa que no lograba con éxito.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme asqueroso tiburón! - la furia resalía en el moreno

- Pero ¿qué dices? - el cuerpo del Akatsuki mayor se apegaba a él, aplastando el cuerpo de Sasuke más al árbol - Si te gustan estas cosas ¿o no? - susurraba con una voz gruesa a su oído

- ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡SUELTAME! - empuja con todas sus fuerzas al acosador hacia atrás no logrando mucho movimiento - ¡AAAAAH!

Y mientras Sasuke se quitaba de encima al Akatsuki pervertido. Naruto se detenía en el camino que lo llevaba a.

- ¿Qué pasa?... - Deidara frunce el ceño - ¡Apresúrate o no volverás a ver a tu amante!

Sin voltear su cuerpo, la mirada de reojo del kitsune se clavó en el rubio tras él.

- Escuché un grito

La mirada del ojiazul no se veía muy contenta y eso ponía los nervios del Akatsuki en estrés.

- Maldita ropa que te cargas mocoso, no puedo quitarla - la paciencia del Akatsuki se hacía menor al no poder cumplir rápidamente con su objetivo

- Solo rómpesela y ya, deja de jugar con él y apresúrate - el Uchiha mayor se desesperaba al sentir el tiempo correr - No tenemos mucho tiempo

Después de escuchar eso, Kisame sostuvo su enorme espada entre sus manos, apuntándola directamente a las ropas de Sasuke. Traspasando la ropa, sangre corrió por la espalda del Uchiha menor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! - los dedos de Sasuke se enterraban con fuerza en el tronco del árbol por la terrible herida que le acaban de causar

- ¡IMBÉCIL! - el Uchiha mayor se exaltó - ¡El Kitsune no nos perdonará si lo matas, esto te costará la vida!

Alejándose por el miedo de las palabras escuchadas, Kisame permitió dejar libre al moreno del agarre en el árbol. Cayendo en el suelo de rodillas, clavando su mirada en el suelo con tremendo dolor en su espalda. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió sus labios con fuerza olvidándose del dolor de la herida en su espalda y salió corriendo velozmente por el extenso bosque.

- ¡Idiota!... ¡no lo dejes escapar!

Corriendo por el bosque, Sasuke dejaba manchas de sangre en todo el camino. La vista comenzaba a nublarse. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero eso no le interesaba... él lo único que quería era encontrar a Naruto y salvarlo de Akatsuki.

- Yo no escuché nada - el Akatsuki rubio volvía a tragar saliva con dificultad al pensar que podrían descubrir su plan

El kitsune no convencido frunce el ceño con furia.

- Si le ponen un dedo encima a Sasuke, los mataré a todos... que quede claro - dicho eso continuaron su camino con precaución

- Ja... - con temor disimulado el Akatsuki mira la espalda del Kitsune - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese mocoso?

No hubo respuesta.

Deidara prefirió no insistir y dejó así las cosas.

- Kuso... - Sasuke rendido sin poder seguir corriendo cayó inconciente sobre unos arbustos de frente

Momentos después los Akatsuki que le seguían lo encontraron y al instante lo atendieron para llevarlo consigo.

- Sasuke... solo causas problemas - la mirada de Itachi estaba furiosa - Me dan ganas de matarte aquí y ahora

COn fuerza sujetó a su hermano menor de aquellas ropas rasgadas.

- Vámonos ya Kisame, antes de que me exaspere y termine matándolo...

- Como digas Itachi-san, dejaré el juego inconcluso por ahora - sonríe con malicia

Llevando así a rastras al Uchiha menor por el bosque, camino a la base secreta de los Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto ya llegando a la base. Naruto y Deidara se detenían delante de una puerta enorme de hierro, una zona oculta tras una cascada, era allí donde la mansión de Akatsuki se encontraba.

- Al fin... - susurró aliviado el rubio mayor

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Deidara se desconcertó al ver que el Kitsune con su mirada clavada en ese enorme lugar le hacía tan extraña pregunta.

- ¿Eso a qué viene?

Naruto cierra sus ojos.

- Querías saber por que es que dejo que Sasuke haga de mí lo que quiera - entreabre sus ojos - Esa es tu respuesta...

La sangre brotó del cuello del Akatsuki Deidara...

La puerta de hierro fue atravesada con fuerza...

La furia del kitsune Naruto se ha desatado...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Prisioneros de Akatsuki

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Ejele! aquí la conti, que no me atraso ahora si ni en Amor Yaoi ni aquí °w° kukukuku... espero les guste, grax por los reviews n-n ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PRISIONEROS DE AKATSUKI**

Naruto logró entrar a la guarida de Akatsuki.

La furia recorre su cuerpo, lo único que desea es encontrar a Sasuke y salir de allí...

Mientras que entre la oscuridad se encontraban conversando sobre el tema dos personas de la organización Akatsuki.

- Señor... se nos ha comunicado que el Kitsune ha entrado

- Lo sé, no te preocupes... ya tengo quien se encargue de él...

La entrada de Akatsuki se encontraba vacía. El rubio kitsune se encontraba en desconcierto, puesto que esperaba alguna redada por la intromisión. Pero al contrario no había nadie en su camino, lo cual hacía ver sospechoso el momento.

- Al fin te encuentro...

La mirada del kitsune volteó al instante de escuchar una voz desconocida. Tras de él se hallaba un miembro de Akatsuki. Cabello claro relamido hacia atrás y una facha de lo más tétrica.

- ¿Quién eres?... - los ojos rojos de Naruto daban a mostrar furia y odio inminente - Y ¿dónde está Sasuke? - agudiza la mirada

- Un gusto joven kitsune, mi nombre es Hidan - sonríe despreocupado - Y sobre su novio... hmm... pues verá... él... - realiza una pausa larga haciéndose el disimulado

La paciencia del rubio estaba extinguiéndose ante la palabrería del chico Akatsuki. Sin embargo se mantenía en control por la seguridad del moreno. Cualquier cosa podría sucederle y tan solo por sus descuidos, así que no iba a permitir que algo así llegara a pasar.

- Hm... veo que te haz quedado muy callado¿será acaso la preocupación por el chico Uchiha? - cruza los brazos - No te preocupes, él está bien... aun

- ¿Aun? - al tiempo que el kitsune pensaba dar un paso, logró sentir presencias a su espalda

Su mirada se quedó en shock. Ante sus ojos atónitos se hallaban Itachi y Kisame, el último cargando al Uchiha menor. La alarma del rubio era, que el moreno se encontraba totalmente inconciente.

- Nunca... debes darle la espalda al enemigo

Hidan en un rápido movimiento se pegó a la espalda del Kitsune. Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa un pergamino. El cual terminó pegado en el rostro de Naruto. La reacción siguiente fue de lo más alarmante.

- ¡Aaaaaah! - se deja caer de rodillas intentando quitarse el pergamino del rostro

- No lo intentes, pues, será en vano tu esfuerzo - la sonrisa del Akatsuki de cabellera clara se encontraba en total esplendor

- ¿Qué ha sido lo que le pusiste? - un Kisame interesado se acerca a mirar al kitsune más de cerca, aun con aquel cuerpo sobre su espalda

- Un sello que me ha dado el jefe - sujetando la cabellera rubia del kitsune lo obliga a levantarse mostrándolo ante sus compañeros como un trofeo recién ganado - Le impedirá usar sus poderes siniestros... en el instante en que quede totalmente penetrado en su cuerpo

Claramente se podía observar que el pergamino se incrustaba en la frente de Naruto. El dolor le era insoportable, de sus labios salían terribles gritos agudos, sin mencionar que las lágrimas no podían ser reprimidas. Era ese uno de los pocos instantes en los cuales Naruto desearía estar muerto a contener aquello.

Terminado al fin de incrustarse el pergamino, quedando en su frente la marca. Dejándolo al instante inconciente.

- Preparen las celdas...

Podía ser la peor de las suertes. La noche llegó al escondite de la organización y la junta comenzó en el momento de ver salir la primera estrella.

- Mi señor... el kitsune ha sido capturado, junto con el chico Uchiha - con una rodilla pegada al suelo y la otra pierna como apoyo hacia su brazo, Hidan daba los informes necesarios

- Bien hecho... y en estos momentos ellos ¿dónde están?

- Se les ha encerrado en las celdas del calabozo - el Uchiha mayor que se encontraba en la misma posición de su compañero le informaba el paradero de los prisioneros - Por el momento Kisame se encarga de ellos

Mientras que en aquel calabozo, los ojos del joven kitsune comenzaban a abrirse.

- ¿Dónde...? - su tenue voz apenas logró escucharse en aquel sitio tan silencioso y oscuro

Reaccionando por completo, Naruto intentó incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que había sido sujetado de piernas y brazos con cadenas a la pared.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! - preocupado por la poca luz en el lugar, miraba fuera de las rejas de su celda intentando ver a alguien

Le ponía de nervios. No podía ver más que una celda frente a la suya. Y nadie respondía a sus palabras.

- ... - lágrimas volvieron a derramar sus ojos al recordar la imagen de Sasuke inconciente a merced de Akatsuki - Y todo... por mi culpa... - susurró para si mismo

- Baka...

El llanto se detuvo de inmediato. Una voz conocida se escuchó muy cerca. Naruto alzó la mirada e intentó buscar con la mirada al dueño de aquella palabra.

- ¡¿Sasuke?!... ¿dónde...?... ¡¿dónde estás?! - mientras continuaba con su búsqueda desesperado se lastimaba las muñecas intentando zafarse

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo... - la voz del moreno se oía cansada y sin ánimos - No tiene caso que intentes verme en este sitio tan oscuro...

Frente a la celda de Naruto se encontraba la presencia del Uchiha menor. A pesar de que no podían verse el uno al otro, se escuchaban claramente las voces.

- Lo siento... - deja de forzar sus muñecas y agacha la mirada nuevamente - Sasuke... de verdad lo siento... pues, sé que todo esto... es mi culpa... y... sin querer llegaste a estar involucrado...

Del otro lado no se escuchó respuesta. Lo que hizo que Naruto sintiera un dolor profundo en su corazón y una culpa inminente en su pecho.

- ¡Pero!... - alza su mirada con su rostro empapado por el llanto - ¡Te sacaré de aquí!... lo juro...

El silencio formado en momentos se rompió por una carcajada cínica desde el exterior de las celdas.

- Que escena más romántica - la luz de una lámpara fue a cegar los ojos del rubio al momento en que el miembro de Akatsuki se la dirigió - ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú en esas condiciones, ah?

Naruto miró con esfuerzo a su opresor. Pensando en la realidad de sus palabras. Con aquella marca extraña en su frente que le impedía sacar su poder a relucir. Sería imposible poder salvar a Sasuke con bendiciones o ruegos. Ciertamente era un dolor aun más grande que el que sintió al perder su poder, así era, el saber que no podía hacer nada era mucho peor. Ver sufrir al ser que amas es algo que no deseas presenciar en ningún instante. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer?...

- Pero ¿sabes? - el Akatsuki se alumbra su propio rostro con la lámpara - Ahora entiendo por que el hermano menor de Itachi-san se interesó en ti - sonríe con malicia - Eres de lo más encantador... - se relame los labios mirándolo de arriba abajo

- ¡Si lo tocas te mato!

Kisame volteó su mirada hacia atrás alumbrando el rostro de Sasuke en la oscuridad. Haciendo posible a Naruto verle al fin. Y tal como se podía suponer, el Uchiha menor se encontraba en la misma posición del kitsune, atado de pies y manos a la pared.

- ¿Qué haz dicho? - cambia de celda y se pega a la del moreno con un gesto de burla en su rostro - ¿Que piensas matarme?... Jajaja no me hagas reír mocoso - saca de su bolsillo varias llaves sujetas, comenzando a jugar con ellas - Eso quiero verlo - detiene el jugueteo con las llaves y dándole la espalda comienza a abrir la celda del kitsune

- ¡BASTARDO! - ahora quien forcejeaba sus agarres lastimándose las muñecas era Sasuke - ¡Maldito imbécil voy a matarte!

En el rostro de Kisame se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya... que celoso eres niño - vuelve a apuntarle con la lámpara - En realidad no pensaba hacerle nada, jajaja si lo hiciera me mataría el jefe... pero, nadie dijo nada sobre ti - agacha su cuerpo colocando la lámpara en el suelo de modo que alumbre la celda del moreno - Voy a jugar un rato contigo...

- Kh... - el Uchiha menor frunció el ceño con una gota de sudor recorriendo su cien

La llave estaba lista para abrir la celda de Sasuke. Al cual no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con él... simplemente quería que Naruto estuviera a salvo. En su niñez había quedado completamente sólo. Esta vez no quería que sucediera.

- ¡No! - llorando por cuenta nueva el kitsune miraba aterrorizado la escena - ¡No lo hagas!

- ¡Cállate!

En sorpresa quedó el kitsune al ver como el joven Uchiha le callaba.

- No te preocupes por mí... y cállate... - cierra sus ojos - Estaré bien...

- Jajaja, así se habla - sonriente el Akatsuki abre la celda del moreno y se introduce a ésta

- Pero... - entreabre sus ojos fijando la mirada en el Akatsuki - Tendrás que soltarme para poder hacer lo que deseas... ¿no?

Naruto se exaltó. Escuchar decir a Sasuke era como dar a entender que tenía un plan de escape. Sin embargo el Akatsuki no era ningún débil, y era probable que terminara haciendo lo que quisiera con él. Por más que pensara positivo era imposible ganarle él sólo.

- Eso haré... pero no te preocupes - le rompe las cadenas que lo sujetan a la pared y antes de caer el cuerpo al suelo le sujetó del cabello con fuerza - Te diver...

La frase no fue completada. Los ojos del kitsune se encontraban abiertos de par en par mientras que el Uchiha con una sonrisa y mirada diabólica se encontraba atravesando el estomago del Akatsuki con su propio brazo.

- No me subestimes, animal - se relame la sangre que le salpicaba a su rostro

- ¿Sa...suke? - atónito el rubio continuaba observando sin creer lo que había sucedido - ¿Cómo?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. El Demonio Uchiha

Amor a primera vista

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL DEMONIO UCHIHA**

Sasuke relamía sus dedos empapados por sangre como aquel vampiro disfrutando de su alimento. Mientras que el rubio kitsune se encontraba aun perplejo ante lo que recién había presenciado, sin creerse tal acontecimiento había quedado sin habla. Pero el espectáculo aun no terminaba, el Uchiha tomó las llaves de las celdas que se hallaban en el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte, hecho esto se dirigió sin pensarlo a la celda de su compañero y dejarle en libertad.

- ¿Sa... Sasuke? – aun atado a la pared de la celda y entrecortadamente pudo pronunciar aquel nombre de la persona que amaba

El moreno alzó la vista hacia los ojos del kitsune. Para la sorpresa del segundo, los ojos del Uchiha no eran los mismos zafiros negros de siempre... eran más bien rojizos como el tono de la misma sangre.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de su contrario.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?... – aun más preocupado que antes Naruto intentaba entablar conversación con el moreno

Con una fuerza in imaginada el Uchiha rompió aquellas cadenas que detenían al zorro a aquel muro. Cayendo éste en cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Al irse incorporando de pie, llegó a percibir cierto aroma extraño proveniente del moreno.

- Sasuke... acaso tú...

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su frase al Uchiha le surgió un dolor tremendo por todo el cuerpo. Sujetándose de sus antebrazos, con unos gritos infernales dejó aun más impactado al rubio. La piel de Sasuke se volvía de un tono oscuro casi llegando a púrpura, su cabello y ojos cambiaban del mismo modo... esa una escena traumatizante. Naruto se encontraba de nuevo sin habla, sus ojos no parpadeaban siquiera, sentía el cuerpo entumido... "¿es esto una pesadilla?" era lo único que podía pensar en ese instante el kitsune.

El tiempo transcurría rápido, aun cuando para el kitsune fuera una eternidad. Acabado el sufrimiento del moreno se escuchó sólo un suspiro ahogado salir de sus labios. Levantó la mirada con unos ojos cubiertos por la oscuridad, y un cuerpo transformado y cubierto por su propia sangre... para nada parecía ser el Sasuke de siempre, ahora más bien se veía como un... demonio.

- ¿Qué es... lo que te ha pasado... Sasuke? – de pie delante del monstruo frente a sus ojos

El Uchiha no respondió, contemplaba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que jamás hubiera visto antes. Haciendo que el rubio se desesperara ante el silencio que abundaba en el lugar.

- ¡SASUKE! – tomándole de las ropas con fuerza el kitsune empapando su rostro por las lágrimas trataba de sacarle alguna frase - ¡DIME ALGO, RESPONDEME!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el demonio ante sus ojos le había volteado a ver, sin embargo no prestaba atención a sus palabras o acciones.

- ¿Qué... qué es lo que sucedió?...

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

Una voz proveniente de fuera de la celda en la que se hallaban los dos jóvenes se expresó. Poco después uno de los Akatsuki hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Quién eres? – furioso Naruto miraba con odio al recién llegado - ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decir ante esto?

El miembro de la organización esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

- Verás, esa apariencia es gracias a ti, pequeño zorro

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

- Gracias al sello que te colocamos pudimos contener a tu demonio interior, y mientras se hallaban inconcientes decidimos realizar un pequeño experimento – entrecierra la mirada sin dejar de sonreír – Tomamos una pequeña muestra de tu sangre y se la injertamos al chico Uchiha, y bueno... – señala el cuerpo de Sasuke – Parece ser un resultado de lo más interesante

Los ojos pasmados de Naruto no podían procesar con orden lo que acababa de escuchar. Como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida, ver ahora al amor de su vida como un demonio, por culpa de aquellos que se creyeron científicos utilizando al moreno como conejillo de indias.

- No... no se los voy a perdonar... ¡JAMÁS!... ¡JAMÁS!

El kitsune con una furia devastadora corre hacia el Akatsuki, el cual cerró inmediatamente la celda que los contenía.

- No te desesperes pequeño kitsune, aun no acaba el experimento, tenemos que esperar más tiempo, el chico aun parece tener conciencia y... me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrá durarle jajaja

Sin decir más palabras el Akatsuki dio la espalda y desapareció de allí. Dejando a Naruto en un mar de lagrimas y un dolor inmenso en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a Sasuke?... – voltea a ver al moreno

Allí de pie sin tener la mirada fija en nada, el chico con apariencia de demonio parecía no tener ninguna clase de sensación. Naruto se acercó a su amado lentamente hasta abrazarle desde atrás, aferrando sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y recargando el rostro en su amplia espalda.

- Perdóname Sasuke... por mi culpa estás metido en todo esto... – sus ojos no cesaban de llorar ni aun cuando los cerraba con fuerza podía detener esos brotes de agua cristalina que salían de sus radiantes ojos azules – ¿El amor siempre será así de doloroso en la vida real?... ¿por qué no podemos tener una vida de cuento de hadas?...

Soltando el abrazo desde atrás, le dio la vuelta hasta volver a estar frente a frente. Naruto le miró fijamente a los ojos, posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y colocándose de puntitas logró rozar sus labios con los de Sasuke. No le importaba que su apariencia fuera distinta, él sabía que en el fondo, aun seguía siendo aquel chico del que se enamoró a primera vista...

Naruto rodeó el cuello del moreno, uniendo sus labios con los del mismo, esperando ver quizá alguna reacción de parte del opuesto, cosa que parecía no suceder. Rendido de no obtener respuesta el rubio cortó el beso mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer... para que vuelvas a ser el de antes...? – se cubre los ojos con sus manos, impidiendo más llanto provenir de él – No... no quiero que te quedes así para siempre, Sasuke... me siento... impotente...

Un estruendo desconcentró al kitsune de sus lamentos. Alzando la mirada sorprendido pudo observar como el Uchiha había destrozado los barrotes de la celda a puño cerrado, sus manos llenas de sangre y su rostro sin facción de dolor. Naruto comprendió que Sasuke aun estaba conciente, muy en el fondo de ese caparazón demoníaco seguía siendo el chico al que tanto ama, lo cual le dio una gran esperanza.

Mientras que en la parte de arriba del escondite, los Akatsuki planeaban un recibimiento "cordial" a sus invitados.

Hasta así ver llegar a los esperados jóvenes. El kitsune al frente con el demonio Uchiha tras de él. El rostro de Naruto se mostraba furioso mientras que el de Sasuke no tenía ningún tipo de semblante.

- Tal como lo pensé – se vio mencionar al Uchiha mayor mientras observaba la apariencia espeluznante de su hermano – El experimento salió exactamente como lo esperaba el jefe

- Sin duda alguna – respondió de inmediato Hidan que se hallaba de brazos cruzados a un lado de su compañero Akatsuki – Debes estar algo triste Itachi, de ver así a tu pobre hermanito

- En lo absoluto – entrecerró la mirada fijándose en las manos sangrantes de Sasuke – De este modo será más fácil controlarlo, en cuanto pierda su conciencia por completo será una maquina al servicio de Akatsuki y pagará las muertes que ha causado

- ¡Cállense de una buena vez! – les silencia el rubio harto de escuchar tanta palabrería de sus enemigos – Más les vale decirme el método por el cual puedo volver a Sasuke a su modo natural

Los Akatsuki se mofaron a carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad crees que eso es posible? – el Uchiha mayor señala el cuerpo del Uchiha menor – Esto era una prueba, ni siquiera sabíamos si funcionaría¿qué te hace pensar que sabemos una cura para eso?

- ¿Qué insinúas?...

- Querido kitsune¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? – el otro joven presente interrumpe – Esto es sólo el comienzo si es que el jefe está en lo correcto y muy pronto este chico no recordará siquiera su nombre

- Imposible...

Las esperanzas estaban siendo rotas en ese instante. El kitsune se encontraba inundado de dolor, la culpabilidad volvía a hacer aparición en su pecho vacío.

- Pero... si no sabían que funcionaría, supongo que también no pueden estar seguros de que sea algo momentáneo... ¿cierto?

- ¿Momentáneo dices? – el moreno mayor sonríe en modo de burla – Voltea tu vista hacia atrás y dime si crees que eso es "momentáneo"

Leves quejidos se escuchaban en la parte de atrás del kitsune. A pesar del temor de ver algo desagradable, volteó a ver a Sasuke.

Nuevamente una escena espantosa era la que presenciaba. El Uchiha estaba sujetándose de su cabeza soportando el dolor que le causaba una extraña mutación proveniente de su espalda.

Los quejidos se volvieron gritos en el instante que la sangre oscura brotó de la parte de atrás del Uchiha menor. De su espalda estaban extrayéndose un tipo de alas horripilantes del mismo tono de su piel.

- Sa... suke...

Las carcajadas de los Akatsuki aumentaban por cada grito expresado por los labios del moreno.

- Y esto... – el otro Uchiha coloca una sonrisa victoriosa – Es sólo el principio de nuestro plan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
